Who Would Ever Know
by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover
Summary: My name is Chloe Saunders. I'm 16 years old. I go to Montrose high. I'm a Sophmore. I have been recently chatting with a guy in this school chat room and on another all the time. I some how have a crush on a guy I haven't met...or have I?
1. partnered

**This is somethignew I wanted to try. This is all human REPEAT this is all human. Chloe goes to school in Montrose, Pennsylvania. She has been talking to a guy in a school provided chatroom and also chatting on another web chat thing like im-ing*weird right* any was she doesn'tknow who he relly is and vise verse (aka he doesn't know her) Derek and Simon were new last year. Alright so yea let's hope this is good tell me how you really like it.**

**P.S- all in Chloe's pov(possibly one future other pov, but for now its all chloe.**

My name is Chloe Saunders. I'm 16 years old**(AU/N i'm making her a bit older yes)** I go to Montrose high. I'm a Sophomore. I have been recently chatting with a guy in this school chat room and on another all the time. I some how have a crush on a guy I haven't met...I think.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As I walk into the school's library I see that no one is in there, not even he librarian. I slowly walk over to the computer and sling my bag over the back of my chair. When I first get on, I have a message from my so called "secret friend"The internet is an amazing. The guy who invented it must be sitting on his chair made of money blessing the fact he had no life so he could invent it (unless he's dead, which he possibly could be). I've been using this school chat for a while now, but i just recently met this guy on it. He's sweet, nice, kind, funny, ignorant and sarcastic at times, but I really like him. Even though I don't know his real name I know he is not lying to me

_Whocares101: Hey how are ya this morning?_

_Moviegirl16: Fine, bit sleepy and my head hurts, yea I've been better._

_Whocares101: y does ur head hurt? Thinking to hard again :P_

_Moviegirl16: Ha Ha, no I fell of my bed this morning. Well more like rolled off._

_Whocare101: ouch hope ya feel better. Anyway... my morning has been sucky someone spilt their drink over all my books so now I've got nothing..._

_Moviegirl16:that does suck_

_Whocare101: Yeah but who cares, heeheh, am I right? :)_

I chuckled to myself. I gaze over to the desk, and notice the librarian coming in finally.

_Moviegirl16: ahhaha very funny sarcastic ass._

_Whocare101: Hey don't be mean it can hurt._

I some how already knew he was joking. I always know what's going on. It like we have a special bond together.

_Moviegirl16: Well the truth can hurt._

_Whocares101: so anything big happening today 4 you?_

_Moviegirl16: Nothing really except Mr. Foley is giving us a project in math._

_Whocares101: whats so bad about that_

_Moviegirl16: well he always pairs the worst in the class and the best in the class together. And i'm one of those who are on the breaks of failing so I'm either getting paired up with a nerd or this arrogant guy in my class that barely ever talks to anyone ever. He's such a jerk_

_Whocares101: maybe you just don't know him well enough to know the real him._

_Moviegirl16: So now your siding with him?_

My anger began to rise the more he talked about it.

_Whocare101: you kinda sound mad_

_Moviegirl16: I AM! whatever I've got to go to my locker and the bells gonna ring soon tty after school regular time?_

_Whocares101: sure I'd like that ;)_

I log off the computer, and quickly made my way out of the library. I took a quick glance at my watch and the time reads 7:59. I'm gonna be so late dang it. I quicken my pace a bit faster so I won't be to late. My mind was to set on being late, I completely forgot about the crazy loud bell, and were I was going. The bell soon rang and shot drum piercing screeches through my head which made me bump into some one and fall over dropping all my stuff. My head banged against the floor, so as I sat back up, I winced in pain.

"Watch were your going," said a low voice. I look up to see who it was, but he was turned and was walking away towards the library. I shuffled the loose sheets of paper together and went to my locker. I tossed my book onto the floor, and it skidded to a halt right in front of my bottom locker. I slid on my knees,lucky I put on these skinny jeans, to my locker and quickly opened it. I threw in my bag and pulled out my math book and binder. As I hopped up I felt another clash to the back of my head. This time making me fall into a guy.

"Ow if this keeps happening today I'm gonna be going home with a concussion," I said. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I shot out of his arms the first second i relieved i was still in them. I blushed. I looked up into the eyes of Simon sweet, caring, athletic but arty guy who started her just a year ago. I never really became friends with him, but I have caught him staring at me once or twice. Maybe he could be Whocares101. Nah In your dreams Chloe, I tell myself.

"I'm sorry," he said " I didn't notice you down there. Are you okay?" Simon asked me. He was actually talking to me. Simon BAe is one of those guys who date the cheerleaders and can get any girl he wants. HE is lucky all ready because he has nice blonde hair that lays a bit flared out from toned cheek bones. Yet his eyes are Asian, Possibly Korean. I nodded my head and run off. I was barely breathing when I took my seat in math. had out day planned out on the bored number one was project. oh no.

Mr. Foley sat down with a clipboard in his hand and crossed his legs. You know sometimes I truly think he's a Homosexual. He has earrings, and wears pink and purple shirts, he also has a high pitched voice, and he sits how a girl may sit in a chair. Sometimes scares me.

" Alright class," he looked over at the back corner and yelled " ANGELO, BRANDON, turn around and pay attention or it'll be another call a parent home for you boys!" I actually don't think they care. "OK as I was saying, I will choose your partners mainly by what you scored on the test." Oh no I'm screwed. He went through the list. I still haven't heard my name yet or..his. After all the other names are gone the only people without partners are me, him, Eric a nerdy boy, Harriet, some red headed girl, and Jerry the so called class clown.

When I heard my name being called, I turned quickly and waited and waited and waited."Chloe Saunders you'll be partnered with" please not Derek Souza. Simon Bae's arrogant jerk of a half-brother

"...Derek Souza."

Oh Shit

**How did you like it good, bad, dramatic, just review and stuff ..yea...This maybe a fairly short story but idk...this is only the first chapter..it's your decision if I keep going with it or not,**


	2. Running into hotness,and not the bad one

**Alright it seems this story is a big hit and it was good soooooo I shall continue as much as I can :) but summer break for me is in 2 weeks so I'll be writing when I can but in the summer expect a lot of updating on all stories :) **

_Dear god,_

_Why him? Why does it have to be him? I don't know why you hate me, was it cuz I kicked a guy in the walnuts? well he tried to touch my no-no square! I Had a reason! why can't I get a girl as a partner or Nate he's super nerdy WHY? _

_From your child,_

_Chloe_

I know I'm Mathematically challenged but C'mon. My attention went back to the board when I heard 's voice.

"Alright go to your partners and I'll pass out the rubrics. This is all due in 2 weeks."

I stared over at Derek who was at the back of the class on the opposite side of the room. His head was in a book like he didn't care. I knew I would have to make the first move. OH GOD NOT LIKE THAT, AH. I slid out from my desk and went around the desk over to Derek. I slowly made my way down the isle to him, and stood beside his desk. The class went silent and they all looked at me. I felt a bit unselfconscious, but I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me from his giant book. I picked up the rubric from his desk and asked him,

"So what are we gonna do this project on?" He looked at me again and then back to his book.

I huffed. I muttered jerk under my breath. His head quickly lifted up to me, and stared into my eyes. He never makes eye contact, so I never noticed his eyes. I gasped. His eyes where perfect shade of emerald green. They sparkled from the light in class room. He made some noise which I guess was suppose to be words. The bell rang, and I jumped. He got up.

" Are you always this jumpy from a bell. oh you still haven't apologized from bumping into me this morning," he said a bit cocky" Meet me in the library when the for study hall."

Before I could reply, he left. I told you he is a jerk.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The rest of the day was a real bore. S.S went by fast as well as art and gym, but when 6 period came along, I had to do to the library to meet Derek. I walked up to my teacher and asked for a pass to the library. She kindly agreed and signed the pass. I grabbed my stuff, but as i did my stuff fell out and I noticed a folded note. I picked up the note and disregarded it in my pocket. As quickly as i could, I went down the hall into the library. But when I came in, no one was there. Did he forget? Nah why would he stand me up. Maybe my prince unknown charming is on.

I went over to the computer and slid my stuff on the table. While logging on, I remembered the note. I got it out of my pocket and opened it. My sender surprised me

_hey you know u want me :p - Whocares101_

I laughed. So expected from him. Wait! that means he is in one of my classes. OK well now its narrowed down to about 100...still better than 780.

I logged on to the chat and look who was on. My prince-whatever his name is- charming.

_Moviegirl16:_ yes

_Whocares101: what?_

_Moviegirl16: the note :p_

_Whocares101: oh ha. Yea i thought you'd like that_

_Moviegirl16: no not really. So mister mysterious do I ever get to truly meet you_

_Whocares101: We'll just have to see._

_Moviegirl16:well then._

_Whocares101:don't you have someone to see?_

I did have to look for Derek_. _Even if I don't want to, I still have to_._

_Moviegirl16: yea i do ..well i'll talk to you later :)_

_Whocares101: goodbye my love ;p_

We both logged off at the same time. I quickly signed out. As I stepped back I knocked into someone and bumped my head.

"Ow," I whimpered. Wincing as I felt another bump on the back of my head.

"Got that concussion yet," said a male's voice behind me. I quickly jumped up and turned to see my savior. GREEEAT it had to be him. Simon Bae.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask with suspicion.

"I was just getting off the computer," he claimed with his legendary smile, that hypnotized every girl. Every girl but one, me. He just got off the computer, maybe he is the caring, sweet sincere, nice, I don't know about sarcastic, but he fits most of whocares101's characteristics.

"Do you know where Derek is I was suppose to work on a project with him." I explained to him.

"He is in a backroom probably studying or doing the project for you." He smiled and I nodded giving him a good-bye. I walked over behind the counter to the backroom. There he was. I wish he wasn't but there he was. Derek Souza. He had his laptop open on a site i couldn't interpret from this distance.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." I told him trying to get his attention. His head snapped back towards me in surprise.

"Well I've been here," He said condescendingly with a touch of sarcasm. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing on his computer.

Before I could make out the name of the browser, he quickly shut it.

"Nosy much." he snarks at me.

"What ever, so what are we doing this on?" I ask him so I can get what I need and get out. He shoved over a book titled_ Latin Numbers_.

"So where clearing where numbers came from." he looked over at me then nodded. whatever.

"Yea so meet me back here tomorrow same time. Oh and don't be late." He got up and took his lap top with him. He left the book. As I pulled the book up towards me, something folded fell out of it. It had a time scribbled into it and a note. _4:00 PM computer_. Hm I wonder what for. Probably to look up homework. whatever.

As I make my way out of the library, I meet up with my friends,Tori and Liz. I walk over to see them checking out a guy in the office.

"Who's that?" I ask them. They were knocked out of their trance.

"He's new," Tori said.

"and hot!" Liz butt in saying. Tori nodded.

"Kinda yea." I said. I looked over at him. He had dark shaggy brown hair, a red shirt, black jeans, and a pair of high tops. He kinda is. _Don't lie to yourself, he's smoking._

_"_He's coming, go talk to him Chloe." Liz kept saying. I wavered the thought. No I don't want to embarrass myself. HE came walking past us. I felt a push on my shoulder and I ran into him. Making both of us drop our stuff. Liz and Tori began giggling and running away.

"Oh, I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry," I began to help him pick up his stuff.

"It's alright," he said.

"Your n-new right?" I asked him. way to point out the obvious, stupid.

"Yea I'm Royce. Royce Banks." He said while grabbing my hand and kissing it. I blushed.

"I'm C-Chloe S-S-Saunders," I smile at him.

"Nice to meet you." he winked at me.

"W-what's your next class?: I asked him. Maybe he'll need help.

"Biology, room 206, with Mrs. Ponder." he said as he put the schedule back in his pocket.

"Same here. Bad teacher. A real bitch, but at least she is honest about how much she hates you." I said with a smile. He laughed. We walked to science class. Very boring other than girls being jealous of me when he sat beside me. Then I had Drama my final class of the day, and my favorite. Turns out Royce is in that class too. He is so awesome, but he has that player vibe.

**I know it has been a while but i had 5 test to do in the final week of school, so now I'm out and hoping to get a lot of this story done. Thank you to those who are still following this story. You deserve a virtual cookie and a hug. (::)**


	3. A ride home

**I apologize ahead of time for all of this Hiatus, but I am back! I hope you all will forgive me.**

There was a sense of danger coming off of him, and this was a new sensation I was somehow being drawn too. His alluring smile, chiseled jaw, his dreamy body that I would just love to be able to run my hand..

"-loe"

"Chloe!"

I jumped out of my trance suddenly at the sound of my name. Derek was glaring at me from across the table. His emerald eyes were almost shining through me. I glanced away before I would of been could staring at them.

"Are you even paying attention to a word I'm saying?" Derek grumbled to me as he looks at me. There is a stray of books and papers coating the table from our studies of the last hour or so of work. The time read 4:25. I am so late! My mystery man is going to kill me. He wanted to talk at four o'clock and it's already almost half past! I hope he won't be too upset with me.

I took one last glance up at the clock in our separate room, and continued highlighting over important facts. I responded, "Sorry, I d..dazed out for a second."

"More like 15 minutes," Derek huffed under his breathe.

I scowled at his comment, and continued to work on the notes. The more pages I went through, the more my hand started to cramp up. I took one swift look back up at the clock and it read 4:35.

"Have somewhere to be?" Derek asked without even looking at me.

I composed myself enough to down the stutter, "Uhm kinda. I'm sorry, is it okay if I leave a bit early? I have a prior.." I couldn't think of what to call it. "a prior..thing that I made plans for."

Derek nodded, or used some gesture like so. Without a second glance, I scooped up the papers that were mine and tossed them all into my bag. Without leaving a scrap behind I make my way quickly out of the room tossing a quick "bye" and "see ya tomorrow" to Derek over my shoulder.

As I make my way into the parking lot of the school, I reach into my bag for my phone, to call my dad to pick me up. After a few rings it goes straight to voice-mail. Great. Thanks dad, now I am going to be even more late than I already am. I look both ways, hike my bag over my shoulder, and cross the street making my way down the road towards the direction of my house. The sky is slowly turning darker from a bright blue and yellow to darker shades. A few goosebumps run up my arms as well at the sudden dropping in temperatures.

A loud honk soon alerts my attention, and I turn around to see Royce in a car that seems to be slowing down close beside me. I stop in my place facing towards the car. The windows roll down and Royce leans over the middle console.

"Do you need a ride home? It's starting to get really cold out there, and I most definitely wouldn't want a fine lady like yourself miss Chloe getting Pneumonia now would we?"

I blush lightly and nod. I quickly attempt to hide my face from his viewing, but the slight chuckle that erupts from him tells me he has already seen it.

The passenger door unlocks, and I get inside his vehicle. The initial heat from the car hits me immediately, and I sigh at the warmth. I am so lucky Royce was here, I would have frozen outside and been late. I run my hands in front of the vent to warm up my hands.

"Jeeze little lady, you must have been freezing your ass off trying to walk in this. Where is your ride?" He asks me as we start going down the road. I buckle my seat belt up quickly, and return my hands to the warm vents of heaven.

"My d..dad didn't answer his phone, and so I had no way home. Oh and you can take the next right at the traffic light, and it is the 10th house down on the left." I give a light smile.

He returns the smile to me, and looks back ahead at the road. I take an actual look at the belongings inside the actual car. There are a few loose cd's on the dashboard, and a couple clothes in the back. Nothing out of the ordinary for a teenage boy. The rest of the car ride was in silence.

We pull up to my house, and I start to reach to leave, but Royce locks the doors back up.

"Wha.." I start to ask.

"You owe me missy for this here car ride," He gives this knowing smirk. "Go out with me. On a date I mean."

I'm sure there was shock written all over my face from the words escaping his mouth. A date? With me? Miss unpopular, small chested, movie nerd? My mouth gapes open slightly unsure of what to say.

" So yes? Saturday? I promise you won't regret a thing." He smiles wickedly at me, and I can not respond any other way but nodding once again.

A blush covers my cheek bones as I leave his car. The window pulls down again and he calls out to me. "See you at school tomorrow," he winks at me, and turns towards the road driving off, dirt kicking under the tires behind him. Soon he is out of site, and I make my way inside.

Making my way inside, I kick off my shoes and lay my bag on the floor. As any other teenager, the first place I head to is the refrigerator. I am too hungry right now. I can feel my stomach growl a couple time. I scan my eyes over the remnants of the fridge. Eggs, bread, juice, more juice, butter, pickles, apples, milk..

I pull the milk out of the fridge, and smell it.

Gross.

Spoiled milk.

I empty all of the sour milks contents into the sink, and throw it away as quickly as I can. I quickly grab an apple and a cup of water, and head upstairs to my room.

Passing my parents room is never the same anymore since my mother died. It has been so long without her. The memories flew around my head, and my eyes began to water and tear up slightly from the thoughts. I took hold of my pendant I always keep around my neck given to me by my mother.

_I love you mom._

I let the pendant drop down against my chest, and proceed to my room. The clock read half past 5. Oh shit. He is going to be so worried. I rush to log onto my computer, my nails clicking against the keys. I log on and see he is online, and swiftly send him a message.

Please don't be mad.

Please don't be mad.

_Moviegirl16: Hey, I am so sorry I'm so late. I had to walk home and someone had to give me a ride because it was too cold, and I had to study before hand, and I'm just sorry._

_Whocares101: Hey, it's okay. Really. I was actually a bit late myself._

_Whocares101: Who took you home..?_

_Moviegirl16: The new guy at school..Royce._

_"Whocares101 is typing.."_

**_New chapter will be posted soon! Please stay tuned!_**


	4. Protection

** Thanks for all the support on the recent chapter! I'll be posting more soon!**

_Whocares101 is typing_

_Whocares101: Royce..? Royce Banks Royce?.._

_Moviegirl16: Yea.._

_Whocares101: You can't trust a guy like him. _

_Moviegirl16: He is such a nice guy. He has been nothing but sweet to me. I have a date this Saturday._

_Whocares101: You can't be serious! He is a pompous asshole. You can't be serious..._

_Moviegirl16: Yes I am. Jeeze, what's your problem? You don't even know him._

_Whocares101: Fine. Just be careful. He is bad news._

_Moviegirl16: Whatever._

I shut my laptop and let out a huff. How dare he say something like that. Ugh. He doesn't even know him. Royce is so different. Whatever. Why should I even let something he says rile me up so much. I'm going on that date, and I'll be out with such a wonderful guy. That'll show him.

I got up and plopped down on my bed. My eyelashes slowly start to flutter, and soon they are closed shut as I fall asleep.

XxXxXxXx

I push myself up onto my elbows as I wake up suddenly. Sweat starts to drip down the side of my forehead, and I brush it away with the back of my hand. I roll my body out of the bed, and make my way to my computer. 4:25 am..great. I plop down onto my chair, and rub the sleep out of my eyes. My fingers ghostly run over the keyboard as I log in.

_Whocares101 is online_

I smile lightly and send him a message.

_Moviegirl16: Hey there._

_Whocares101: What are you doing up?_

_Moviegirl16: I woke up, and I can't sleep._

_Whocares101: Oh I'm sorry.._

_Whocares101: and well, I'm sorry about before. I just..I just don't want you to get hurt. _

A blush rose to my cheeks lightly, and I rub at them to stop them from getting any worse.

_Moviegirl16: Awh. Well, I really appreciate your concern, and I'm sorry as well. But I'll be fine. Really._

_Whocares101: Well okay. As long as you are ok. Well..I think we both need to go to bed._

_Moviegirl16: Yea, I think you're right._

_Whocares101: Well, goodnight beautiful._

_Moviegirl16: Goodnight :)_

I just my laptop yet again, and stretch my arms up over my head. A yawn escapes my mouth as I shuffle my way back into bed. A small smile rests on my lips as I cuddle under my blankets thinking of my mystery man.

XxXxX

I make my way down the hall way at school zombie like. I try to rub my eyes from the sleepiness I still have from last night. I need to get more sleep tonight. I have my date tomorrow too. Speaking of Royce, I haven't seen him today much. I wonder where he went. I'm sure he would be here today. He did tell me he would see me later. I'm sure he is here.

I walk into Mr. Foley's class, and he yet again is in a pastel colored button up shirt. I mean, I'm sure there is nothing wrong with wanting to look fashionable..

As I make my way quickly to my desk, I keep my head down out of sight. I took not even 5 steps, and I run into a large wall, my books falling everywhere. The wall makes a sigh sound. Wait, walls don't make sounds. Glancing up, I see Derek leaning down about to pick up my books and paper. I blush lightly, helping as well, trying as quickly as possible to get out of this situation. I stand up in a rush, and end up colliding my forehead with Derek's who is still leaning down to help me. He reaches his hand up to rub his forehead lightly

" I-I I am so sorry. I am such a cluts. I did not mean to do that," I reach up and touch his forehead without any thought. "Is your head okay?"

He looks down at me, looking away quickly. "Yea." He grunts out to me. I let out a sigh of relief.

I grab the remaining papers from his hands, and make my way to my desk. A figure sits in the seat beside me, and I look over to see Derek. I give him a questioning look, my eyebrows raising slightly. My only response from him was a gesture towards the teacher. Oh. I guess he told us to sit with out partners. As class begins, we scoot our desks slightly closer, and begin working on our project. As time progresses in our mutual silence, he finally speaks up.

" So I think we need to spend more time out of school working on this all. Would you uhm, want to come to my house after school to work on it?" He asks with almost a nervous tone.

My eyes widen in shock. Is he asking me to go to his house?

"It's a simple yes or no, and if you want a good grade on this project, I would say yes." He grumbles at me, looking anywhere but me.

I nod lightly and we work until the bell. As I'm packing my things to leave class, Derek hands me a note with his number on it. Text me when school ends, and we can head over to my house. I nod in return, brushing my hair behind one of my ears.

Walking over to my locker, Liz and Tori are already standing by it, waiting for me. I acknowledge them with a small wave.

" Hey guys," I say as I start to open my locker, tossing in the things I don't need, and taking out anything thing that I do.

" So what is it I hear about you and new boy having a hot date tomorrow?" Tori asks wiggling her eyebrows knowingly.

A soft blush runs to my cheeks,"It's just a small date. It's not that big of a deal." I brush her question off as if it were nothing. Liz sequels and jumps, her arms flailing.

" I'm so happy for you! Your first date!" She smiles more. The warning bell soon goes off.

"Be safe!" Tori says as she walks away winking at me. I roll my eyes and start to walk the opposite way, while Liz follows shortly behind Tori. I quickly start making my way to my last few classes of the day.

I enter into my science class, and there sitting right beside my desk is none other than Royce Banks. He had this gorgeous smile spread across his flawless complexion. He could make anyone swoon. I took my seat, and tried looking everywhere but the gorgeous god sitting beside me. We didn't speak a word to each other the whole class. Small glances were thrown back and forth, as well as smiles. As the bell rings, we all gather our things, and make our way out of the school. As I am about to walk out of the class, someone grabs my elbow drawing my attention.

"So, about that date tomorrow cutie, I think a movie and ice cream would be a great start. How does that sound?" I smiled at the sound of going to see a movie. I turned towards Royce, and smiled at him.

" Sounds good." I smiled and a soft blush ran to my cheeks, as we walk together down the hallway.

"Do you want me to take you home again today?" He asked with concern, with a willing look on his face.

"Oh uhm, no. I'm actually going to Derek Souza's house today. We have this stupid project.." I took a small glance at him to see his eyebrows furrow together.

"Derek SOUZA? That loser? Wow. I didn't think he's the kind of person you would want to hang out with." My eyes widen as I think of what to say.

"N..No..It's not like that," I try to say, but my stutter comes out very predominant, showing my nervousness. A large figure stalks past us, and I see a familiar head of dark hair. I let out a sigh. "well I've got to go," I'll see you tomorrow. At 6?" I quicken my pace to start catching up with Derek.

Royce smiles and nods. I give one last wave good bye, and quickly start walking faster to catch up to him. I hope he didn't hear that..

As I come up beside him I quicken my pace to match his, and we start to come up to a old rusted looking yellow truck. He unlocks it before we get right up to it, and he slides right in. I follow suit, and sit in the passenger seat.

"S..so uhm, How was your day," I respond, attempting to make some sort of conversation. I look over to Derek as his eyes are concentrating thoroughly on the road in front of him.

He sighs softly and looks over at me, sincerely, "Chloe.."

I here the sounds tire wheels screeching on the road. A familiar car takes an illegal turn as we are heading straight, and all I see are headlights from the car. I feel the warmth of Derek's hand wrap around me, holding me back against the seat for protection. I look towards Derek, a hint of fear in his eyes as he looks back at me, as the car makes impact. I hear glass break on my side of the truck, and I soon black out.

**End of chapter four! I'm making progress! Please Please PLEEEASE review the chapter as you read it. It would mean more than anything if you did. I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**


End file.
